The present invention relates to a cab guard for use with pickup trucks and more specifically to an easily adjustable cab guard capable of fitting both wide-bed and mini-pickup trucks, domestic and foreign.
Pickup trucks are versatile vehicles, having many uses. One of their primary uses is in hauling various sizes, shapes and masses of loads. Such use, however, poses a number of risks and dangers. In placing and carrying a load in the bed of a truck, care must be taken so that damage is not done to the truck's rear cab window or to the truck cab itself. An even greater amount of care is called for in protecting the well being of persons in the cab of the truck, such as the driver and any passengers; for example, when a truck is in actual operation, caution must be taken to minimize damage resulting from the shifting or moving of a load being carried on the truck's bed.
The pickup truck user, while wanting to protect the driver, passengers and truck, wants to do so in a way which will not unduly limit or restrict the load carrying capability of the truck. Thus the user desires a means of protection which does not result in any substantial loss of bed carrying space. Also, since the rear window of the cab is the primary means by which the driver can directly view the rear of the truck, it is desirable for the protection to be accomplished by a means which does not unduly restrict and limit vision through this window.
With the increasing varieties and sizes of pickup trucks, both domestic and foreign, it is desirable to have a cab guard which may easily be alternatively adapted for use on wide-bed pickup trucks and mini-pickup trucks and requires only a minor amount of assembly.